Como sobrevivir a una cena Weasley
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: Para el reto Tercera Generación del foro TheRuins. Rose concursa para "Pequeños Escritores", de El Profeta, y elige su manual personal de "Como sobrevivir a una cena Weasley". La hija de dos héroes de guerra, retratando su propia odisea mensual.


**Como sobrevivir a una cena Weasley **_-Por Rose Weasley G._

* * *

><p><em>(Escrito por Casey Malfoy, SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy)<em>

_Aquí, mi fic para el reto Tercera Generación del foro The Ruins. Mi idea es retratar a la cena mensual de los Weasley, desde el punto de vista de Rose. Va a ser algo familiar, y amistoso._

* * *

><p>Cada primer Domingo de cada mes, todos los Weasley de Inglaterra –y, en excepciones, parientes fuera del país, como el tío Charlie o los abuelos franceses-, se juntaban en la madriguera durante un día. Los primeros en llegar eran Ron y Hermione Weasley junto con sus hijos Rose (7) y Hugo (5), comandados por la siempre eficiente madre. Luego estaban Percy y Audrey junto con Molly II (10) y Lucy (6). Luego Bill y Fleur Weasley junto con Victoire (13), Dominique (10) y Louis (6). Luego George y Angelina junto con Fred II (11) y Roxanne (6). Y al final Harry y Ginny Potter, junto con James (10), Albus (7) y Lily (5). En imagínense a todos ellos juntos, en una sola casa, agregando a los abuelitos Weasley –Molly y Arthur- a la ecuación. La cocina, el comedor, y el patio. Todos esos lugares llenos de niños, que si nos ponemos a contar, son doce niños. Y además, estaba el casi miembro de la familia, Teddy (15) y su abuela, Andrómeda Tonks. En total, veintiséis personas en toda la madriguera.<p>

¿Cómo obtener un vaso, un plato y cubiertos que, aunque eran suficientes, desaparecían por cualquier rincón? ¿Cómo no perder tus muñecas en el mar de infantes que corrían por aquí y por allá? ¿Cómo no perderte el postre o un lugar para la cena? Pues bien, aquí un testimonio de como sobrevivir a la cena Weasley mensual por una de las participantes más pequeñas: Rose Hermione Weasley Granger:

_Para la columna de Pequeños Escritores de El Profeta. Por Rose Weasley G. El_ _tema que he escogido para participar es mi manual propio de "Como sobrevivir a una cena Weasley"_

"_Una de las cosas que más complicadas para una niña de siete años es el como sobrevivir a una cena familiar. Están los factores de que hay veintiséis personas en toda la casa y sus alrededores, contando entre esos veintiséis unos doce niños, entre los cuales me cuento yo. Uno versus veinticinco. ¿No es lo suficientemente difícil pensar que alguien como yo pudiera sobrevivir? Imagínense los años anteriores. Pero bueno, aquí tengo un par de reglas con las cuales, si se encuentra en una situación repleta de gente y con el peligro de ser olvidado, este manual será útil._

_**Regla n°1: Siempre vela por tu bienestar personal**_

_Es básico que, cuando hay un tropel enorme de gente que entra y sale, mueve cosas y tropieza, una persona de estatura pequeña debe de tener un buen plan para movilizarse. Primero que nada, se debe saber que si hay un tío que acarrea una mesa o silla (ya sea mediante magia o a lo muggle), uno debe moverse con cautela y lo más lejano posible del objeto en cuestión, apegándose lo más posible a los demás. Y si ya se está muy cerca del objeto y da pinta de que te va a golpear, debes intentar por todos los medios que te vean y te eviten. Y al moverse, lo más fácil es quedarse con los niños más pequeños. Generalmente, cuando hay niños pequeños, los adultos no te prestan atención a ti, pero cuidan de que los alrededores sean seguros._

_**Regla n°2: No esperes a que los demás te sirvan.**_

_Cuando es hora del almuerzo o la cena, no puedes esperar a que tu madre, tu papa, los abuelos o cualquiera te sirvan. Lo que debes hacer es servirte tu misma antes de que se acabe toda la comida. Por ejemplo, mi madre cuida de que Hugo tenga suficiente comida en su plato, y papá cuida del plato de mamá y del suyo. El de Rose (yo) nunca está tan lleno, así que para que sea un resultado eficiente, no hay nada mejor que atenderte tu misma. No vale el que los demás lo hagan, pues nunca sabes lo que le ponen, cuando de cada uno, o si es suficiente._

_**Regla n°3: Ve dos o tres pasos por delante de los demás**_

_Siempre, hay un orden. Cuando se huele el almuerzo, todos salen. Cuando se ve que hay movimiento en la cocina y que ya va a salir la comida, todos se sientan a la mesa. Cuando la comida se esta sirviendo en la mesa, todos sacan un plato y un cubierto. Y luego se sirven. He descubierto a base de experimentos que siempre sucede, que es algo cíclico. Pero cuando posees la información, puedes anticipar los movimientos de los demás y sacar un mejor partido. Así que, si necesitas poder ejecutar un almuerzo, cena o postre contundente, debes de ir tres pasos por delante de lo que piensan los demás._

_**Regla n°4: Haz alianzas con quien te de beneficios.**_

_Generalmente, si te haces una alianza con la abuela –la persona más poder en la casa- o con tío Charlie o tío George –las personas con menos escrúpulos en la familia-, puedes tener un bufé libre a la pre-preparación de los platillos. O el tener uno de los mejores lugares en la mesa. Pues siempre hay un lado donde sirven lo mejor y delicioso, y otro donde sirven lo que menos gusta y es más nutritivo, para los niños. Sin embargo, para poder obtener una serie de beneficios que te pueden conseguir el poder o la acción, se debe tener en cuenta el arte de la manipulación._

_**Regla n°5: Protege tus bienes personales.**_

_Cuando yo voy a la madriguera, siempre mi madre se empeña en que lleve juguetes con los cuales pueda compartir. Y, como su hija, debo obedecer. Así que mi muñeca Sally siempre va a la comida mensual. Sin embargo, cuando las demás niñas descubren que he llevado una muñeca con la cual pueden jugar, se encierran en el círculo de los juguetes. Y hasta que nos vayamos, ninguno sale de allí. ¿Qué hacer? Pues perfectamente puede ser un reloj caro en una apuesta, dinero en el póker o una billetera, así que es importante. Yo recomiendo que, si va a llevar algo de valor, no lo muestre en lo absoluto. Si lleva una billetera con efectivo, pues guárdela en algún bolsillo dentro de su chaqueta; si es un reloj, guárdelo encadenado dentro de un bolsillo. Así, efectuando retoques en la vestimenta común, se pueden evitar una serie de momentos desastrosos. Por mi parte, yo siempre envuelvo a mi muñeca en mi abrigo y la oculto en el fondo del armario de los abrigos._

_**Regla n°6: No des sospechas.**_

_Si por alguna razón hay alguna persona que se dé cuenta de tu calculadora expresión, siempre debes disuadirlos de lo que piensas. Comportarte normal, dar la ilusión de que uno confía al cien por cien en esa persona, diciendo por ejemplo, donde se encuentra el pudín de chocolate. O los dulces de la abuela. Eso es dar una muestra de confianza. Pero, siempre debe de ser algo de poco valor, pero que hacemos ver de un mayor valor. Sí, le decimos donde están los dulces de la abuela, pero… ¿le diremos donde están los chocolates, esa enorme reserva de chocolates? Por supuesto que no. Por lo tanto, al igual que se obtienen buenos aliados, se deben conservar buenos secretos._

_**Regla n°7: No pases inadvertido la mayor parte del tiempo.**_

_Claro, es obvio que no queremos que nos vean en cualquier lugar. No en la alacena privada donde está todo. No en la habitación de los abuelos. Pero, para dar la impresión de que no tenemos ninguna expresión malvada o maquiavélica en el rostro, llamaremos la atención. Hablaremos con el tío Charlie de dragones, con el abuelo de cosas muggle, con el tío George de cosas bromistas, con el tío Bill de la pesca, con el tío Percy de política, y con el tío Harry de quidditch. Por alguna razón inexplicable, mis tías no caen en la trampa, así que he disuadido. Sin embargo, cuando cuentas con el apoyo de la mayor parte de la familia a tu lado (de que eres una persona sin intenciones dobles), confían en ti. Simple. Así, si te encuentran en algún lugar no tan inverosímil, te defenderán._

_**Regla n°8: Granjéate la buena opinión de los demás.**_

_Esto es casi igual al anterior, solo que aquí juegan todos los familiares. Debes hacer cosas buenas por los demás, fingir ser desinteresado, y saludar con una enorme sonrisa a todo el mundo. Así, si te encuentran haciendo algo malo, primero te pedirán una opinión de lo que sea que estés haciendo. Este se excluye a los padres y los niños menores de ocho años. Mas probablemente sea de utilidad el caerle bien a los que pueden influenciar por ti, como los abuelos, en mi caso._

_**Regla n°9: No te dejes influenciar.**_

_Hasta ahora, se ha visto que todos deben ser influenciados por ti. Sin embargo, cuando más personas se dan cuenta de la ingenuidad de los adultos y la inocencia de los niños (por lo menos las personas como niñas de siete años), ya saben como trabajar. Así que, para vencer, es necesario tener una visión perfecta de quien es un influenciador en potencia, o una simple persona amistosa que quiere compartir su alegría contigo. Los primeros pueden perfectamente extorsionarte con sonrisas para sustraerte secretos y beneficios. Terminantemente, NO se deben dejar influenciar ni por la culpa ni por la ternura. Esta es una de las reglas más importantes._

_**Regla n° 10: Poner en práctica el manual al completo.**_

_Si no se pone en práctica un solo punto, no servirá de nada el que se haya esforzado. Así que, para hacer una presentación perfecta y útil, se debe cuidar la presentación, no dejar ningún cabo suelto y evitar lo más posible el que alguien se dé cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones (las cuales, me permito agregar, son terminantemente sobrevivir y no sacar cosas a beneficios innecesarios de los demás). Si se hace así, el éxito está asegurado en todas sus formas. También se considera trato diplomático, pero en todo caso, se debe preferir sentir genuinamente el afecto y lo demás, pues así se hará una velada mucho más llevadera._

_Tomando como base una experiencia propia, y sacando léxico de un diccionario que posee mi madre, se despide la Pequeña Escritora._

_Rose Hermione Weasley Granger"._

-Rosie… sabes que con esto no vas a ganar, ¿cierto? –le dijo su padre, luego de leer atentamente la hoja que su hija mayor iba a enviar. Pensaba que esas ideas sobre manipulación y defensa propia era simplemente parte de su imaginación, al leer tanto, así que no le dio mayor importancia al asunto del tema.- Los del Ministerio quieren historias como las de Beedle el Bardo, cariño.

-Lo sé. Pero no quiero ganar. Quiero expresar mi opinión. –le respondió. Estaba muy ocupada arreglando a su muñeca favorita en una silla. A veces, a Ron le sorprendía que esa misma niña fuese la que escribía con un vocabulario amplio e ideales altísimos. No por nada era hija de Hermione.- Además, tío Bill me dijo que escribiera de lo que se me diese la gana, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que esto. –siguió, expresándose con mucha sencillez. Esa aclaración le hizo ver que también era hija suya. Era una Weasley.

-Muy bien. Pero cuando la carta del Ministerio llegue, no quiero que llores.

-Por supuesto que no, papi. –le contestó, viéndole con esos ojos azules iguales a los suyos.- Enviaré una demanda en busca de las bases en las que dicen que mi cuento no es merecedor del premio.

Ron tan solo rio, siendo seguido por su hija.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les guste y que sea lo suficientemente bueno. Si se preguntan de donde viene ese espíritu calculador Slytherin de Rose, pues ha leído demasiados libros de detectives y de manipuladores victoriosos, y no ha dudado en aplicarlo a la práctica.<em>

_Igual que siempre, __**lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling. Lo demás, es mío.**_


End file.
